Dueling Magic
by Salazaria slytherin volturi
Summary: Harry and Severus are brothers and Voldemort's sons. Lucius is Voldemort's Younger brother. Good Voldemort. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Friendship squad bashing. Seto will be friends with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Luna, Neville and Malik.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~ **Parseltoungue**

**Harry and Severus are brothers and Voldemort's sons. Lucius is Voldemort's Younger brother. Good Voldemort. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Friendship squad bashing. Seto will be friends with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.**

**Chapter 1**

**Voldemort's P.O.V**

I can't believe my younger son is about to be born most people think because I don't care for the woman I married that I won't care for my sons but just look at my son Severus and he will tell you how much I care for him even tho he is 19 years old he will always be my little prince. "GET THIS LITTLE DEVIL OUT OF ME I DON'T WANT HIM OR HIS BROTHER THEY CAN JUST GO DIE ALONG WITH THEIR FATHER AAAAAHHHHH" she yells.

~Wow I married a nut job I can't believ she would say that about her children hopefully Severus didn't here that nevermind here he comes~ I think to myself as Severus runs to me.

"Severus your supposed to wait in the waiting room why did you come in here my son?" I ask him

"I heard what she said father and wanted to support you" He said.

"GET OUT YOU STUPID BOY" She yells at him just as my youngest is born.

"What is his name?" the nurse and Severus asks

"Hadrian Severus Riddle" I say

"You named him after me father? Sev asks

"Yes Severus I did" I say as he hugs me.

**Lucius's P.O.V**

I hope everything is ok with how Severus ran into the room after what Eliza said to Tom and I hope my brother is ok. Not many people know that Tom and I are brothers and not many people get to call him Tom. The reason people don't know that we are brothers is because we look nothing alike Tom takes after our mother with his long black hair and emerald green eyes with black specks, is slightly tan. I take after our father with long blonde hair, pale, silver-blue eyes. We are both tall like our parents he is 4 years older then me.

"Hello Tom, Severus how are you two and Eliza and the baby? I ask

"We are good, His name is Hadrian Severus Riddle and Eliza died in child birth." Tom said

"Congradulations Tom I know you wanted another son well I have to get back to my son and wife shall I tell mother and Father the happy news?" I ask.

"Yes and tell them to come visit sometime" He says.

"I will bye" I say as I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~ **Parseltoungue**

Spells - Stupify

**Letters **

**Chapter 2**

**Severus's P.O.V**

"Good night dad" I say as I lay next to my little brother

"Good night my little prince" He says to me.

~I still can't believe I have a little brother I will teach him everything I know as he grows up.~ I think to myself as I go to sleep little do I know someone was going to kidnap my little brother as we all sleep.

Dumbledore's P.O.V

Finally they are asleep now to take the brat to give to the potters for Voldemort to kill his own son.

~Alright Albus nice and quiet don't wake them up or everything will be ruined~ I think to myself as I pick the brat up and leave to the potters house.

"Hello James I have brung the child hopefully they don't figure out that you and Lily have him" I say to him.

"Thank you Albus we will see you for Seth's birthday won't we?" Lily asks

"Ofcourse you will my dear girl now I must go back to the school" I say as I leave.

One year later

Lily's P.O.V

"LILY ITS HIM TAKE SETH AND THE BRAT AND RUN" James yells up the stairs as I block the door then pick up my son. I hear James fall on the stairs

~God I hope he is not dead~ I think to myself as the door bursts open.

"Stand aside girl and let me have my son" he says to me

"No you will never have him" I say

"Oh but I will for he is my son now stand aside before I kill you and your brat who I will kill anyway" he says.

"NEVER" I Yell

"fine have it your way Stupify" He says as I fall to the floor.

Voldemort's P.O.V

"Harry my baby I have finally found you my son" I say after I stunned Lily and James Potter now to kill their son.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" I say as I point my wand at him then stare in shock as my curse comes back at me and kills me.

Dumbledore's P.O.V

I enter the Potter home and see James stunned so I revive him then we head upstairs and revive Lily.

"James, Albus he tried to kill Seth but the curse rebounded back to him and killed him and I don't want that brat in my home anymore cause my son needs all of our attention I say we give him to my sister Petunia" Lily says.

"That is a wonderful idea Lily" we both say as I take the child to Petunia's and leave him on the doorstep with a letter saying

**Dearest Petunia,**

**Please take this child in for my husband and I do not want him for he is not ours so we hope you will take him in and abuse him and squish his magic out of him so he can not go to Hogwarts, we also wish to warn you he is from a dark family so if he has magic when he is 11 he will be dark and evil like his family**

**your sister Lily Potter.**

Then I leave and hope that they listen to the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~ **Parseltoungue**

Spells - Stupify

**Letters **

**Chapter 3**

**Years later**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"BOY WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST AND DON'T BURN ANYTHING" I hear my Uncle Vernon yell as he bangs on my cupboard door I come out and go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Don't you dare burn anything I want everything to be perfect for my dudley's birthday" Aunt Petunia says

"Yes Aunt Petunia" I say

~I hate his birthday and I hate them why can't I just kill them already but I can't not until my father and brother come to save me~ I think to myself yes I know the Potters, and Dursleys are not my family.

As I am cooking someone knocks on the door so Aunt Petunia goes to answer it next thing I know she is yelling

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE LEAVE FREAK" She yells.

Then I hear "Lovely to see you again as well Petunia but I suggest you let us in for we have to speak with you" I hear a voice say.

"fine enter" she says and they come into the house

"BOY BRING SOME DRINKS AND BISCUITS" she yells to me. so I walk out with the tea and biscuits and I see someone I never thought I would see again my father.

"Harry why don't you come over here to sit with us" the man with my father says.

"yes sir" I say

"Don't call me sir Harry I am your older brother Severus please call me Sev" he says as I sit next to him.

Severus's P.O.V

Finally we have found my little brother now to rescue him.

My father and I apperate to number 4 Private Drive and I knock on the door and petunia answers "YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE LEAVE FREAK" She yells at me and my father ok she has a death wish.

"Lovely to see you again as well Petunia but I suggest you let us in for we have to speak with you" I say to her

"fine enter" she says and we enter the house and as we go to the living room are sitting Petunia opens her mouth and

"BOY BRING SOME DRINKS AND BISCUITS" she yells to someone and a small boy comes out carrying a tray with tea and biscuits and I can tell it is my little brother cause he looks like me and father.

"Harry why don't you come over here to sit with us" I say to my little brother.

"yes sir" he says

"Don't call me sir Harry I am your older brother Severus please call me Sev" I say as he sit next to me.

"It is nice to see you again father can I please come with you and Sev?" Harry asks

"Ofcourse you can my son that is why we are here" dad says.

Petunia's P.O.V

As they are talking I think back to the letter Lily wrote to me and I realize it is not good for me and my family cause the boy still has magic and is about to start at that school for freaks. As they are talking Vernon comes in and sees them

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE AND WHY IS THE BOY ON THE FURNITURE WHEN HE SHOULD BE DOING THE HOUSE WORK WELL BOY GET TO IT" he yells as Severus and the man he called father start to get angry

~Vernon had to say that now we are in trouble great maybe I should show them the letter~ I think to myself

"Vernon dear can you go get the letter we found with the boy please?" I ask him

"Ofcourse Petunia" he says and walks to get it then comes back and throws it to Severus who reads it outloud.

Voldemort's P.O.V

Petunia's husband throws a letter and Severus reads it outloud and it says

**Dearest Petunia,**

**Please take this child in for my husband and I do not want him for he is not ours so we hope you will take him in and abuse him and squish his magic out of him so he can not go to Hogwarts, we also wish to warn you he is from a dark family so if he has magic when he is 11 he will be dark and evil like his family**

**your sister Lily Potter.**

As he finishes reading it I can tell Harry is upset as is Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~ **Parseltoungue**

Spells - Stupify

**Letters **

**Chapter 4**

**In Japan**

**Seto's P.O.V**

"Hey Seto how are you today can you believe we are going to a magic school in England?" my friend Yugi asks as I pick him and my other friends up in my limo to go to the airport to go to England

"Hello Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik, I know Yugi I can't believe it either hopefully Mokuba will be fine while we are gone for a year" I say.

"Don't worry Seto he will fine he will be with grandpa" Yami says

"I know he will be but I still worry about him I know Grandpa will take care of him and if anything he will call Pegagus to help him" I say.

"Sir we are at the airport and your luggage is on the plane" the driver says

"thank you please go back to the mansion and if my brother needs you then take him where he wants to go" I say as we leave.

**Yami's P.O.V**

Well we are almost to England hopefully we can find where to get all of our school supplies.

"Hey Yami why are you so quiet?" Ryou asks

"Just thinking Ryou not to worry" I smile at him

"Are you sure?" he asks

"yes I am" I say.

"ok" he says

finally we land in England and make our way to diagon Alley to shop for school supplies.

"Where to first?" Yugi asks

"To the bank to exchange our money" Seto says as he give us each 1 million yen.

As we enter the bank we hear "Sev, Father how are we going to get my school supplies if I don't have any money" a boy who looks about 8 years old but is apparently 11 years old like us ask the two tall males with him.

"Harry my son we are the richest people in England, America, and Japan you will get the best school stuff we can buy don't worry" the tallest says

"wow really dad that is awesome can we get the best books, and potion ingredients I want to be the best in Sev's class I know I have to study and work hard to be the best but I can do it" Harry says

"Harry we only want you to do the best you can please don't over work yourself" the other says

"I won't Sev" he says

"Excuse me but can you show us where we can exchange our money we just came in from Japan" Seto asks

"Yes ofcourse follow us and we will show you and my name is Tom Riddle and these are my sons Severus Riddle is the oldest thn my youngest Hadrian Riddle" Tom says

"Hello its nice to meet you please call me Harry/Sev" they both say

"Hello I'm Seto Kaiba" Seto says

"I'm Ryou Bakura" Ryou says

"I'm Akefia Bakura please call me Bakura" Bakura says

"I'm Marik Ishtar" Marik says

"I'm Malik Ishtar" Malik says

"I'm Yugi Moto" Yugi says

"and I'm Atem Moto but please call me Yami" I say.

**Sev's P.O.V**

After we get the boys their money exchanged we ask if they are here alone which they are "would you boys like to come shopping with us since you are here alone we can get your stuff so you can save your money in your vaults" dad asks

"yes thank you but you don't have to buy our supplies" Seto says

"Its no trouble come lets get your robes and my son a full wardrobe" Dad says.

So we walk to Madam Malkins and see Uncle Lucius with Draco

"Hello dears first years well get on the stands and I will measure you" Madam Malkins says as the boys do as they are told.

"Harry will need a full wardrobe as well as his school robes as will the other boys I will pay for all of it" dad says

"Ofcourse Lord Riddle" she says

"Pick your colors and fabrics boys and what fabrics for the school robes?" She asks

"Archumantula silk for the school robes and Basilisk silk for everything else" I say.

"I'll have 10 dark blue shirts, 5 dark green shirts, 5 black shirts, 5 white shirts, 20 pairs of blue jeans, 10 pairs of black socks, 10 pairs of white socks, 4 pairs of Basiliskhide boots, 20 pairs of underwear in dark blue, dark green, purple, and black" Seto says.

"I'll have 10 emerald green shirts, 5 dark blue shirts, 5 dress shirts in blue and emerald green each, 10 pairs of blue jeans, 10 pairs of dress pants, 10 pairs of white socks, 10 pairs of black socks, 4 pairs of Basilisk hide boots, 20 pairs of underwear in emerald green, blue, purple, and white" Harry says.

"I'll have 10 purple shirts, 5 green shirts, 5 black shirts, 5 white shirts, 20 pairs of blue jeans, 10 pairs of black socks, 10 pairs of white socks, 4 pairs of Basiliskhide boots, 20 pairs of underwear in blue, green, purple, and red" Yami says

"I'll have 5 dark red shirts, 5 dark green shirts, 5 black shirts, 5 white shirts, 20 pairs of blue jeans, 10 pairs of black socks, 10 pairs of white socks, 4 pairs of Basiliskhide boots, 20 pairs of underwear in blue, dark green, purple, and white" Marik says.

"I'll have 5 emerald green shirts, 5 dark blue shirts, 5 dress shirts in red and emerald green each, 10 pairs of blue jeans, 10 pairs of dress pants, 10 pairs of white socks, 10 pairs of black socks, 4 pairs of Basilisk hide boots, 20 pairs of underwear in emerald green, blue, red, and white" Bakura says.

"I'll have the same as Yami" Yugi says

"I'll have the same as Bakura" Ryou says

"I'll have the same as Harry" Malik says.

"Uncle Tom, Father can I get the same as Harry as well?" Draco asks

"yes Draco" they say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~

**$Parseltoungue$**

Spells - **Stupify**

**Letters**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer didn't want to let me on the internet but I finally got it working so now I can update more**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's P.O.V`**

"Hey dad do you think I will ever be as tall as you, Uncle Lucius, and Sev?" I ask

"Yes Harry with the proper amount of food and nutriention potions you will grow to be the height you should be don't worry" dad says.

"Ok dad but who will make my potions I mean I know Sev will be busy so I don't want to be a bother for him" I say

"Harry you will never be a bother or burden to me and I will be making your potions I won't trust anyone else to make my little brothers potions" Sev says as we leave Madam malkins with instructions to come back after we finish our shopping for our supplies.

"So where to next Mr. Riddle?" Ryou asks

"Next is Florish and Blotts for your school books who has the list?" Dad says.

"Here you go sir" Yugi says

**Supplies list**

**First year**

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

**Sev's P.O.V**

"Don't worry boys you can get the most expensive cauldron we can find but for now lets go buy your books" I say as we walk into the bookstore. Once we enter we see the Weasley family ~Oh joy just what we need hopefully Molly Weasley doesn't see us or Harry ... nevermind here she comes~ I think to myself as she comes over.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN WHEN HAGRID SAID YOU WEREN'T WITH YOUR FAMILY, YOU ARE TO COME WITH US RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN NOW LETS GO" she yelled at him.

"Never yell at my brother again Mrs. Weasley or you will regret it" I sneer at her as Harry hides behind me.

"You don't have a brother and Harry is a Potter and needs to be with the light not the dark so I will just take him with me and you can go back to shopping with your fellow death eater and his brat and Harry and these poor children with you can come with us" she said.

"I don't think my friends no my brothers and I would like to go with you madame we like the company we are with" Seto said.

**Seto's P.O.V**

We walk into the bookstore when a redheaded lady comes up to us and opens her mouth ""HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN WHEN HAGRID SAID YOU WEREN'T WITH YOUR FAMILY, YOU ARE TO COME WITH US RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN NOW LETS GO" she yelled at him. Poor Harry is getting yelled at.

~I thought his name was Hadrian Severus Riddle~ I think to myself as Sev starts talking.

"Never yell at my brother again Mrs. Weasley or you will regret it" he sneers at her as Harry hides behind him.

"You don't have a brother and Harry is a Potter and needs to be with the light not the dark so I will just take him with me and you can go back to shopping with your fellow death eater and his brat and Harry and these poor chldren with you can come with us" she said. Ok she does not bring me and my brothers into this ... wait brothers? well it makes since we were always together as kids and Yugi, and Yami's grandfather raised us.

"I don't think my friends no my brothers and I would like to go with you madame we like the company we are with" I say.

We get our books then leave as we are leaving my phone rings ( Seto,**Mokuba**)

"Hello?" I say

**"Seto I'm at the airport can you come get me please?" Mokuba Cries**

"Mokuba what happened why are you here you should be in Japan with Grandpa?" I ask worried

**"Grandpa and Pegasus are dead some old man came and killed them Seto I'm scared please come get me" he says**

"Alright Mokuba we are on our way stay there don't leave ok" I say trying not to cry

**"ok bye Seto" he says **as he hangs up

"Seto whats wrong? is everything ok? is Mokuba hurt?" Yugi asks.

"Grandpa and Pegasus were murdered by an old man we have to get Mokuba and find a new place to live" I say as We all start to cry


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~

**$Parseltoungue$**

_**Spells - **__**Stupify**_

**Letters**

**A/N: I decided not to have Pegasus die instead he will be stunned Mokuba just thought he was killed he will be heard from in the next chapter and I am so sorry about the wait I moved and my computer for some reason didn't want to connect to the internet pleases review**

**Chapter 6**

**Malik's P.O.V**

~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS NOT TRUE THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE AND OK~ I think to myself while crying

"Ok boys lets go to the airport everything will be ok if you want I could adopt you? Tom says

"Can we think about it sir we really want to go get our little brother before anything happens to him he is only 7 years old" Marik says

"Ofcourse lets go get him" he says as we leave Diagon Alley.

We finally get to the airport and spot Mokuba right away and he sees us and runs to us and hugs Seto as we all hug him.

"It will be ok Moki we are together again we will find a home there is someone willing to adopt us if that is what you want" I say

"Can I meet them before I decide?" he asks

"Hello my name is Tom Malfoy Riddle I am willing to adopt you all if you would allow me to these are my sons Severus Riddle is the oldest and Hadrian is the youngest he is 11" Tom said.

"Hello my name is Lucius Malfoy I am Tom's younger brother and I am also willing to adopt you if you all would allow me to don't worry either way you will grow up together, this is my son Draco Malfoy he is also 11" Lucius says.

**Mokuba's P.O.V**

"So if we decide to split we would still be together no matter what?" I ask

"Yes and if you want we could even blood adopt you which would mean you would really be our children" Tom says

I look to my older brothers and nod hoping they would know that I want to be adopted by one of them.

"I would like to be adopted by Lucius please" I say

"So would we" Seto, Yugi, and Yami say

"We would like to be adopted by Tom" Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura say

"So you four will be Seto Malfoy, Mokuba Malfoy, Yugi Malfoy, and Yami Malfoy, once I adopt you you may call me father or dad" Lucius say

" You four will be Marik Riddle, Malik Riddle, Ryou Riddle, and Akefia Riddle, once I adopt you you may call me dad or father." Tom says.

"Thank you both for doing this for us" we say

"your welcome now lets finish shopping then go to the ministry" they say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Harry potter Characters.**

~ thinking~

**$Parseltoungue$**

Spells - **Stupify**

**Letters**

**A/N: I decided not to have Pegasus die instead he will be stunned Mokuba just thought he was killed he will be heard from in the next chapter and I am so sorry about the wait I moved and my computer for some reason didn't want to connect to the internet please review**

**Chapter 7**

**Yami's P.O.V**

As we are walking into the ministry my phone rings so I answer it.

( **Yami**/**Pegasus/****Seto**/Yugi/**Mokuba**/_Ryou__/_**Akefia****/****Malik****/**Marik/All the boys)

"**hello**" I say

**"Yami its Pegasus please tell me Mokuba is with you and please tell him I am not dead I was just stunned I really hope he is with you Yami boy" Pegasus says**.

"**PEGASUS we thought you were dead Mokuba is with us and we are all getting adopted can you come see us so we know its really you"** I say in shock as my brothers and cousins look at me in shock.

**"Yes of course I will Yami boy now are your brothers with you if so please put me on speaker so they can hear me as well" he says**

**"Ok Pegasus you are on speaker everyone can hear you" **I say

**"Hello boys" he says**

**"Pegasus I'm so happy you are not dead" Mokuba Cries**

**"Mokuba boy don't cry I am on my way to the airport why don't you boys and your new family come get me I will call when I have landed ok" he says**

"Ok" we all say and hang up the phone.

**Lucius's P.O.V**

"I am glad you boys didn't lose someone you were close with if you don't want to be our sons its fine with us" I say as Seto gets a text so we all head to the airport.

"No Please still adopt us we want to be apart of you family dad/uncle" they say.

"Calm down boys we would love to have you in our family in fact we have the papers to fill out we would just need to brew the potion which I can do when we get home" Sev says.

"Thank you that means a lot to us is it ok if Pegasus be in our family still he's like an uncle to us" Mokuba says

"Ofcourse he can be mine and Tom's brother we can even adopt him into our family if he wants to that is" I say as we head to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters **

~ thinking~

**$Parseltoungue$**

Spells - **Stupify**

**Letters**

**Chapter 8**

**Pegasus's P.O.V**

"Hello boys" I say as the boys all run to me and hug me as tight as they can.

" We are so glad you are so glad your ok Pegasus" Mokuba says as he is still crying

"Mokuba its ok I promise I'm still alive with you now why don't you boys introduce me to your new family" I say

"OK" they say

"This is Tom he is mine, Marik, Malik, Ryou, new father" Bakura says

"These are our new brothers Severus is the oldest and the youngest is Hadrian" Ryou says

"Please call us Sev and Harry and its nice to meet you Pegasus" Severus says.

"Yes indeed nice to meet you Pegasus" Tom says

"This is our new father Lucius he's tom's younger brother and our new brother Draconis" Yugi says

"Its nice to meet you" they say

"Please call me Draco" Draco says

"Its nice to meet you all as well and I hope you both take good care of these boys they are like my nephews" I say.

**Tom's P.O.V**

"About that Pegasaus we were wondering if you would like to be blood adopted into our family you would be mine and Lucius's brother and the boys uncle biologically" I say

"Of course I would be honored to be adopted into your family whose blood will we be using for me? He asks

"We would be using our parents blood so when we get to the ministry we will fire call them luckily they won't recongize Tom as the dark lord" Lucius says.

"ok lets go then" I say

**Abraxas's P.O.V**

As my wife and I are siting on the couch reading our fireplace lights up letting us know we have a firecall

"I'll get it dear" Ria says

"Alright dear" I say

"hello" she says

"Hey mom its Lucius can you and father come to the ministry Tom and I are adopting 4 boys each and we were wondering if you and father can blood adopt their adoptive uncle" Lucius says

"Ofcourse Luc we will step over move back and has Tom and Severus found Hadrian?" I ask

"Ok and yes they have he is with us Sev has to make a few potions for him you will see why once you see him" he says

"Ok we are coming threw" Ria says as we step threw.

**Ria's P.O.V**

As my husband and I are siting on the couch reading our fireplace lights up letting us know we have a firecall

"I'll get it dear" I say

"Alright dear" he says

"hello" I say

"Hey mom its Lucius can you and father come to the ministry Tom and I are adopting 4 boys each and we were wondering if you and father can blood adopt their adoptive uncle" Lucius says

"Ofcourse Luc we will step over move back and has Tom and Severus found Hadrian?" Abraxas asks

"Ok and yes they have he is with us Sev has to make a few potions for him you will see why once you see him" he says

"Ok we are coming threw" I say as we step threw.


End file.
